Fairytale
by untapdtreasure
Summary: GSRfuture fic. Stories they tell their children about how they met and fell in love and got married and had them
1. Chapter 1

Fairytale 1?

By Sassy

"Mommy, tell me again you met my Daddy," the little voice under the covers said. A little brown, curly haired girl with a gap tooth grin peeked out from under the covers.

Sara smiled, "Once upon a time…"

…_**Flashback…**_

"_Class dismissed." Doctor Gil Grissom said as he gathered his papers._

_A girl still sat in the lecture hall about half way back. Her messy curls hanging from her head. Her head was propped up on her palm. She was fast asleep._

_He laid his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, sleeping beauty, wake up." He shook her gently._

_She sprang up from her chair. Their foreheads collided._

"_Oh my god." She turned red._

_He rubbed his forehead gently. "It's okay." He reached out and grabbed both her shoulders. "Nice to see that you found my lecture so fascinating, Miss um…"_

"_Sidle. Sara Sidle." She said softly. "Your lecture was brilliant. I was up all night cramming for my Physics III test. It won't happen again."_

_He chuckled and raised an eyebrow at her. "Have coffee with me, and I'll fill you in on everything you missed."_

"_That would be great." When she smiled, he saw the gap between her teeth._

…_**End Flashback…**_

"I fell in love with her in that moment, Kacee." A voice from the doorway, caused their heads to snap in his direction.

The both smiled and said, "You're home." Kacee leapt from the bed into his arms. A soft cry came from down the hall.

"I'll get him." Sara said as she left Grissom to tuck Kacee back in bed.

Ten minutes later, he found her in the nursery. She was nursing three month old Ryan. He ran a finger over the baby's cheek.

"I'm glad you are home." Sara said softly.

He took the now sleeping baby from her and cradled him in his arms. Kissing the baby's cheek, he placed him in the baby bed. He covered him up and tucked the blanket around him.

He took her hand. "Want me to show you how much I missed you?" He led her from the room.

At the door of their room, he scooped her up into his arms. Carrying her inside, he shut the door gently with his foot.

A/N: I want to turn this in to a chapter story. I guess it depends on what everyone else thinks. I have plenty of ideas. And this story was inspired by Ms. Grit's Baby story, which rocks by the way. (I'm biased because I beta it…but it is GREAT)


	2. Chapter 2

Fairytale 2/10

By Sassy

Kacee lay coloring on the floor as her mother cooked. "What are we having, Mommy?"

"Pasta with Alfredo sauce and steamed vegetables," Sara said as she chopped up bell peppers in various hues of red, yellow, and green.

The little girl snarled her nose as Sara laughed. "I made some chicken for you and Daddy, Kacee."

Kacee smiled up at her. "Mommy, when did Daddy first kiss you?"

Sara looked down at her child and smiled. "You really want to hear this story again?"

"Please, Mommy, please?" Kacee asked as she stood and wrapped her tiny frame around her mother.

"Let me finish these and get them in the steamer then I'll tell you that story." Sara said as she cut the last bell pepper. She scooped up the vegetables and put them in the steamer, turning it on low. She turned to her daughter. "Let's go to the living room."

The settled on to the couch and Kacee snuggled into her mother's side. "Once upon a time…"

…_**Flashback…**_

_Sara tried to shake the shivers that went up and down her body. It was freezing out. _

"_I told you to grab a jacket." He chucked as he pulled his off and wrapped it around her._

"_But Grissom, you'll get cold," she said as she tried to hand it back. _

"_We'll just have to walk faster," he said as he took her arm and hurried her along. "We are running late as it is."_

"_I think if we miss the preview, we will live." she said as she pulled the jacket around her, slipping a hand into his. _

_He looked down at her surprised, but didn't let go. They made it to the theater with five minutes to spare. _

"_You said we were late." Sara scoffed as they stood in line to buy popcorn and sodas._

"_I had to tell you that because women are always late," he said as he pulled out the money to pay._

"_Not this woman," she muttered under her breath._

_He chuckled. "I'm finding that a lot of the things I knew about women aren't true when it comes to you." He led her into the darkened theater. They grabbed two seats towards the middle and sat down._

_The movie was a comedy, and they laughed most of the way through. When it ended, they waited for the theater to clear before moving to get up. As she moved to stand, he placed a hand on her arm. She looked up into his eyes - those beautiful blue eyes. _

_His mouth inched toward hers and he pulled her head toward his as their lips met. The kiss was long and deep. When he pulled back, he said, "I've wanted to do that all night."_

"_Do it again," she said in barely a whisper. He did. They didn't break that kiss again until the cleaning woman cleared her throat. "Show's over."_

_They both grew red in the face and exited the theater laughing and holding hands._

…_**End Flashback…**_

"Sara?" A voice called from the kitchen.

Sara remembered the vegetables at that moment. She ran for the kitchen. Grissom stood there with the pan held off the burner. "Looks like we'll be dining out again," he said as he sat the scorched pan in the sink. "You put it on high again."

She looked horrified. "I can't believe it." She was almost in tears.

He looked up then. "Sara, honey, it is okay." He pulled her into his arms. "It is just burned veggies."

"I could've burned the house down and all because I can't learn how to work our new stove." She clutched his shirt as she cried.

"Look on the bright side," Grissom said as he tipped her chin to look at him.

"And that would be?" She sniffled.

"Kacee gets to eat at Red Lobster." He said as he placed a feather light kiss to her brow.

"Kiss Mommy like the first time, Daddy. Kiss her." Kacee's excited voice came from the doorway.

He looked at his daughter and smiled. He looked back at Sara. "How can I not?" His lips captured hers as he pulled her into a long, slow, deep kiss.

Kacee squealed in delight and ran from the room.

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to Jill for betaing this for me. I hope you enjoyed it. There will be about 10 chapters when I'm done. This story is going to take us through a journey of them meeting up until thier second child is born. --- Sassy


	3. Chapter 3

Fairytale 3?

By Sassy

Sara sat rocking five month old Ryan at two a.m. He'd been fussy all day and now she knew why.

He was a little warm. Checking his temperature, she found it to be 100.8. Knowing the doctors could give him nothing; she gave him a little Motrin and rocked him gently. He seemed to rest better cradled against her heart.

She sang softly to him. After awhile of rocking and singing, she began to tell him a story.

…_**Flashback…**_

"_My seminar is over, Sara." He began. "I go back to Vegas tonight."_

_Sara's eyes filled with tears. "What about us?"_

"_There is no us, Sara." He started to stand, but reached for her hand. "This was fun. I really enjoyed your company, your outlook on things. You are fair, not quick to judge. Sara, you have your school to finish. I have a career to maintain. I'm sorry, Sara."_

_She willed the tears away as she stood. "It was fun while it lasted." The nights she spent in his bed - in his arms seemed like a dream._

_He caught her arm. "Sara, I would like to remain friends."_

"_Always." she said as she smiled at him. "I have to go now."_

"_My flight leaves at ten." he said as he watched her leave._

…_**End Flashback…**_

"Daddy doesn't know it, Ryan, but Mommy was there. I watched him board the plane and fly out of my life." As she kissed her son's head, a lone tear streaked down her cheek.

She stood slowly and lowered Ryan into his crib, covering him gently with a blanket. His thumb was in his mouth. "Sweet dreams, Ryan."

A strong pair of hands lay gently on her hips and pulled her back against a strong, warm body, his hands circling her as he pulled her tight against him.

"I could watch him sleep for hours." he whispered in her ear. "Is he okay?"

She closed her eyes and nodded. "His fever is coming down."

"Come on. Let's let him sleep." he said as he entwined his fingers with hers.

She followed him to their room and climbed in bed. He spooned against her back. "Leaving you broke my heart."

She turned in his arms. Tears were glistening in her eyes. Her mouth sought his. They made love slowly and tenderly.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Fairytale 4?

By Sassy

Sara didn't feel well. Her head hurt and her body ached. Grissom called in a personal day to stay home and take care of the kids.

He checked on her throughout the day and brought her soup, and lay down with her while the children napped.

"You feeling better?" he asked, snuggling her close to his chest.

"I must have caught whatever Ryan had a few days ago." She traced a finger over his chest. "My head doesn't hurt as much."

"That's good." He rubbed her back. "Kacee made you a card." He pulled it from his pocket.

Sara cried as he read the card to her.

"Baby Girl, what is wrong?" he asked as he pulled her tighter, her sobs shaking her body.

"I've been laying in this bed all day thinking about what if you hadn't called me to Vegas." Sara's sobs grew louder. "I wouldn't have you or the babies."

…_**Flashback…**_

"_I need you." Grissom's voice was low and almost defeated._

"_What's wrong?" Her voice was full of concern._

_He filled her in on Holly Gribbs._

"_I'll be on the next flight." she said as her heart began to hurt for him._

"_Thank you." With those two words, he'd hung up._

_A few hours later, she stood back and watched him work. The dummies falling from the roof made her smile. He was always the scientist._

"_Norman fell. Norman pushed. Norman jumped." he said to himself while snapping the photographs._

"_Wouldn't you if you were married to Mrs. Roper?" Sara had to fight to keep her voice steady. She wanted to reach out to him, but she had to resist that urge. Work was the reason why she was here._

"_I don't even have to turn around." Grissom's voice was a little too happy. "Sara Sidle." _

"_That's me." She watched him turn toward her. The grin on his face was enough to let her know how happy he was to see her._

…_**End Flashback…**_

Her tears slowly subsided as he held her tighter. "Sara, honey, I shouldn't have taken so long to tell you how I felt."

That conversation would have to wait until later because a little curly brown headed girl was peeking through the door.

Sara spotted her. "Come here, Shutterbug."

Kacee's smiled brightly and skittered into the room. "Feeling better, Momma?"

"Yes, Kacee. I'll be good as new tomorrow." She smiled at Grissom. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said as he hugged his girls tight.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry i haven't updated in a coon's age...no idea what that means just sounded neat :D

* * *

Chapter 5

"Kacee?" Grissom called from the hallway.

"Yes, Daddy?" she said from her bedroom.

"What you doing, Bunny Bear?" He said as he lowered himself to the floor in front of her dollhouse where she was playing.

"This is Mommy. This is you." She held up two dolls. Her face screwed up in a wrinkle so much like her mother's. "I wants Mommy to paint on you a beard, but she won't."

Grissom laughed and hugged her tight. "You can always pretend it has one."

"Not the same." She pouted causing him to chuckle again.

"I'll talk to Mommy. I'll beg her to paint a beard on for you, Bunny Bear." _And if she won't do it, I will. _He could never resist his two favorite girls when they smiled at him the way she was smiling at him now.

"Tell me again, Daddy." She said as she climbed onto his lap.

"Again?" He tried to sound surprised. "You never tire of hearing this do you?"

She shook her head and her brown curls bounced.

Flashback

The knock on the door woke her from a deep sleep. Knock was an understatement. It was more of a pounding.

She looked through the peephole to see Grissom standing there. She opened the door quickly.

"Is Nick okay?" They'd rescued him from his would be murderer only six hours before.

"Nick is fine." He pushed passed her and entered her apartment.

She closed the door and turned to face him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He stood right in front of her now.

She shook slightly from his closeness. "Why are you here?" she said, her voice barely a whisper.

His hand reached out and caressed her cheek before his lips molded to hers. His arms came around her back and hers wrapped around his neck.

When the kiss broke, she looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "Grissom, I…"

He placed a finger over her lips, "Shhh…Let me talk."

She nodded and he took her hand and led her to the couch.

"I've been a fool far too long. Nick's kidnapping made me see just how quickly I could lose any member of my team, my family, but most of all, it opened my eyes to how easily I could lose you." He swallowed before continuing. "Am I too late?"

Her response was only to bring her lips to his once more.

End Flashback

"That old story again?" Sara said from the doorway. Ryan was in her arms cooing.

"You know my little Bunny Bear has to hear it once a month." Grissom said standing up with Kacee in his arms. He put her on her feet.

"I got cookies on the table," Sara said looking down at Kacee.

"What kind, Momma?" Her eyes were dancing.

"Peanut Butter," Sara looked from her to her husband.

"Race you, Daddy." Kacee said as her brown head disappeared past Sara and down the hall.

"You little sneak - that wasn't fair." Grissom was running after her.

Sara looked down at Ryan, "You'd better like chocolate chip, Little Man."

A/N: this story is going to progress thru the proposal, wedding, births of their children...does anyone want me to continue of have you had enough?--Sassy


	6. Chapter 6

Fairytale 6/10

"Shit," Sara mumbled under her breath as she tried to get the kitchen drain trap to come loose.

"I'm telling Daddy you said a bad word. He'll wash your mouth out like he did mine that time I said a bad word." Kacee said from her spot on the floor. She had been watching her mother for the last half hour unsuccessfully try to open the drain trap. She giggled.

"This is not funny, young lady." Sara said almost in tears.

"Uh-huh – is too funny. You look just like Daddy did when his fell down there last month." she said getting up off the floor and running out of the room. She returned a few minutes later trying to fasten her pants. "Mommy, can you help me please?"

Sara looked out at her daughter. "Sure. I need a break anyway." She fastened the little girl's blue jeans and rumpled her hair.

"Don't do that, Momma. I'm a big girl." she said, trying to use the wrench on the sink herself. Sara laughed at her.

"I think you'd better let me do that." she said taking the wrench before Kacee could hurt herself.

"Tell me how did Daddy ask you. I know you've told me it already, but I want to make sure Ricky does it right." Kacee looked eagerly at her mother.

"Ricky?" Sara asked perplexed.

"Ricky from school, Mommy." Kacee said like it was common knowledge.

"I see." Sara rested her back against the cabinets. "Come on over here and I'll tell you yet again."

Flashback

"Grissom, why are we going to Chicago?" Sara asked as the boarded the plane.

"Well, there is this insect exhibit opened there for another week, and I want to take you to a Cubs game." Grissom said as he settled down in the plane.

"Baseball?" Sara said with a wide grin.

_The next day…_

They were standing in Wrigley Field. The Cubs were playing the Saint Louis Cardinals, and were leading 2-0. Grissom was cheering them on.

Sara thought how it was nice to see him so passionate about something other than finding evidence to lock up bad guys. Time drew nearer to the seventh inning. Grissom became quieter. He seemed almost nervous.

"Grissom, what is wrong with you?" Sara asked taking him by the hand.

"Nothing." He said looking up at the scoreboard.

The crowd began to read the words on the screen. "Sara Sidle, will you marry me?" They all chorused. Sara nearly choked on her coke. She looked up at the scoreboard. When she looked back to Grissom, he was on one knee.

"Will you?" he asked as he held out the ring box.

"Will I what?" Sara said still dumbfounded.

"Marry me, Sara?" Grissom said starting to sweat even more.

"Yes," she whispered.

"What?" He said leaning closer. The stadium was quiet.

"YES!" she shouted.

The crowd erupted in applause. The Cubs won that game, but Grissom and Sara weren't interested in the game anymore. They couldn't stop looking at each other and smiling.

End Flashback

Sara was once again working on the drain trap when the wrench slipped and she busted a pipe loose. Water started spewing everywhere. Kacee squealed and Sara screamed. "Get me a bucket, Kacee. Get me something. Anything."

Kacee went for the towel hanging on the sink and slid in the water. She landed on her butt and skidded into Sara's backside.

Grissom chose that moment to enter. He stopped short and busted out laughing.

"Stop laughing and help me." Sara squealed. He took the wrench from her hands and turned off the main pipe.

"What were you doing?" he asked as he wiped water from her face.

"Mommy lost her ring down the sink just like you did, Daddy. She said a bad word. She needs her mouth washed out." Kacee said getting up only to fall back down again.

Sara looked over at her. "Serves you right, tattletale."

Kacee only grinned at her mother and father.

TBC…Next comes the wedding :D


	7. Chapter 7

Fairytale 7/10

"Gil Grissom, get your butt in here and clean up this mess." Sara said from the top of the stairs.

Kacee looked up at Grissom. "Uh oh. Now you've done it, Daddy. Did you forget to pick up your toys again?"

He looked at her sternly. "They aren't toys, Kacee. It is equipment I use to do my experiments."

"Okay, Daddy. Expensive toys then." Kacee said smiling her sweet smile at him.

He picked her up off the couch and swatted her rear playfully. "Scoot on outside and play, Bunny Bear. It is going to rain later."

Kacee was out the door in a flash.

"I'm waiting, Grissom." Sara said from the top of the stairs. He bounded up them and stood right in front of her. "She called my things expensive toys. She must have heard you talking to Catherine."

Sara smiled the same smile that Kacee had used on him just moments before. "The two of you will be the death of me." He went to clean up his "toys".

"Listen for the baby. I'm going to go hang out with our girl." Sara said as she went down the stairs.

Sara found Kacee sitting on the back porch. "Something the matter, Kace?"

"What was you and Daddy's wedding like?" she asked as she twirled hair around her finger.

Flashback

_Bride's Room_

"Sara, would you hold still." Catherine said as she tried to put the final pin in Sara's hair.

"I can't, Cath. I'm nervous." Sara had been on edge all morning.

"He loves you, Sara. He isn't going anywhere." Catherine placed the last pin in her hair and stood back to admire the look. "Perfect. Take a look."

Sara turned to face the mirror and started to cry. "You did a wonderful job, Catherine. I love it so much." She hugged Catherine tight.

"Save the tears, Sara." Catherine said taking a tissue and blotting her face dry. "If you keep it up I'm going to cry too."

Sara laughed. "How much longer?"

_Same time Groom's Room_

"Grissom, man, if you don't stop looking at that watch you are going to burn a hole through it." Warrick teased.

"I just want to walk down that aisle and marry the woman of my dreams." he said looking back at Warrick. "Is my tie on straight?"

"For the third time, yes." Warrick said chuckling.

Nick spoke up, "I wonder how many times it's been done this way?" Nick said as a knock sounded on the door to signal that they were ready for them. "See you guys inside."

Grissom met Catherine outside the church doors and walked her up the aisle with him. "This is different." She whispered.

"Sara and I are never one to follow rules." He said with a smile.

Grissom stood at the end of the aisle along with the minister and Catherine. Nick came down the aisle after a few minutes and stood on Sara's side. The Wedding March began to play and Brass walked Sara down the aisle. Grissom smiled at Sara and Sara's eyes began to tear up.

The vows were quick. When the minister announced them as husband and wife it was Sara that pulled Grissom in for the kiss. The church applauded.

"You were right, Gil. You two don't follow rules." Catherine whispered into his ear. "Congratulations."

Grissom smiled at her.

End Flashback

Grissom sat down on the steps beside Sara and Kacee with Ryan in his arms. "Look who woke up." He handed Ryan to Sara.

"Mommy, how are babies made?" Kacee's innocent question had Grissom sweating and Sara speechless.

TBC…well, I guess you know what the next chapter entails huh? Want it?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Grissom started to get up. "I think I'll let you handle that one."

Sara grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. "Not so fast, mister."

Grissom visibly swallowed. "You know, Kace…"

"I'm a big girl, Daddy." She said as she put her little hand in his.

"I know, Bunny Bear. It's just that I wasn't expecting this for a few years." He said as he pulled her onto his lap.

"Well…" She said impatiently after a few minutes.

Sara had to giggle at that. "Yeah, Daddy….well…"

"You're not helping, Sara." He said as he tried to form words. "Mommy and Daddy love each other very much, Kacee. When two people love each other that much sometimes that love creates a baby. Like when Daddy and Mommy created you and Ryan. You remember when Ryan was in Mommy's tummy?"

She nodded and looked over at Ryan in Sara's arms. "Then you had to go to the hospital to get him out."

"That's right." Sara said as she rubbed Kacee's curls.

"Cool." She bounded off Grissom's lap and out into the yard to play with her rope swing.

"That was easier than I thought it was going to be." Grissom said as he pulled Sara closer to him and wrapped his arm around her.

Just then Kacee bounded back up the steps. "Tell me again what Daddy said when you told him I was in your tummy."

Sara smiled down at her daughter.

FLASHBACK

Sara looked down at the stick in her hand in amazement. She hadn't known that something so little could change her life so much. The two lines were enough to make her want to cry with joy and tremble with fear. "What will he say?"

"What will who say?" Grissom said walking into the bathroom with her.

She hid the stick behind her back. "I've got something to tell you." She took a deep breath. "You may want to sit down."

He looked at her worried. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." She said as she took her hand from behind her back and handed it to him. "Just look."

He looked down at the stick and stood there motionless. "What is this?"

"You know what it is." She said softly, nearly in tears.

"Are you? Are we?" His usually calm mind was anything but. "Sara?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"My baby is having my baby." He picked her and spun her around. Then when he came back to his senses, swiftly put her back down again. "Did I hurt it?"

"It isn't an it, Griss. It is a he or a she." She said as she cupped his cheek and brought his mouth down to hers. "And now you didn't. We are both fine."

END FLASHBACK

Kacee squealed for joy. This caused Ryan to wake with a start from his nap. He started wailing.

Her little face fell. "I'm sorry, Mommy."

Sara tweaked her nose. "It's okay, Fidget."

She soothed Ryan by placing him on her shoulder and rubbing his back. She began to sing a little song to him. Kacee and Grissom joined in then. They sure looked a sight to passersby.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ryan was up all night that night with his teeth coming in. Sara rubbed baby orajel on his gums periodically through the night. Grissom came to relieve her about two.

"But Grissom, you have to work tomorrow." She protested.

"I'm awake and can't go back to sleep. Please, honey, go get some rest. You will have both of them up and ready to go early in the morning. You need to sleep." He kissed her cheek while he took Ryan from her arms. "Good night. Sweet dreams."

Sara watched from the doorway while Grissom talked soothingly to the baby. "Now, Slugger, you have be good for Mommy tomorrow. Sissy too."

Sara smiled and padded down the hall toward their room. She stopped at Kacee's door and peeked in.

She was so proud of the little girl laying in the bed. She remembered back to when she was having her.

FLASHBACK

"Come on, Sara. ONE more good push and you should be done." Her doctor said softly.

"I can't. I just wanna sleep." She was exhausted. She had been pushing for five hours. "Griss, I can't do this."

He looked down at her. "You've come this far, Sara. You can't give up now. Come on, honey. Where is the fighter I know?" He squeezed her hand. "One more push."

Sara bore down hard and gave one last hard push. She lay her head back on pillow. She heard the baby crying. "You did it, Sara." The doctor said softly. "It's a girl."

"A girl, Grissom. A girl. I wanted a girl." She said as tears streamed down her face. The doctor lay the baby in her arms. "Hey, angel. I'm your momma. And here is your Daddy." She let Grissom sit down on the bed and look down at them both.

"Now I've got the two most prettiest girls in the world." He kissed first the baby's head then Sara's lips. "You've given me the greatest gift of all."

The doctor smiled at the scene before her. "So what's this baby's name?"

"Kacee Marie Grissom." They said together.

"After his mother." Sara finished.

END FLASHBACK

Sara continued her journey to her room. She lay down in the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. She was the luckiest woman in the world. She had two beautiful children and the greatest husband and father to her kids she could ever ask for.

Grissom came in a few hours later. He lay a now sleeping Ryan in bed beside his mother. He kissed her head. "See you after work. I love you, Sara." He kissed her lips softly.

"I love you too." She whispered. "Have a good day, babe."

TBC…

Chapter 10


	10. Chapter 10

Fairytale 10/10

Sara had been up blowing balloons at six that morning. She was now putting the finishing touches on Ryan's birthday cake.

Kacee padded into the kitchen rubbing sleep from her eyes. "Mommy?"

"Yeah, Fidget."

"Do I get presents for Ryan's birthday?"

"Kacee, we've been over this already. Today is Ryan's special day. Your birthday was two months ago." Sara put the lid over the cake.

"I know. I just hoped." She said hugging Sara's waist.

"Go run wake Daddy please."

Sara slowly ascended the stairs and opened the door to Ryan's room. He was still sound asleep. She remembered back to when he was conceived.

Flashback

Sara and three years old Kacee had been staying at the Bellagio for the past two nights.

It had been two nights since Sara had walked into Grissom's office and found the new CSI's lips on her husband's.

Grissom had just been standing there letting it happen. Anger boiled in Sara's blood. She scooped Kacee up in her arms and stormed out.

"Why was Daddy kissing that girl?" Kacee asked quietly.

"I don't know." Tears poured down her cheeks as she strapped Kacee into her car seat.

Sara then climbed into the driver's side and started the car. Grissom tried to open the door before she backed out. "Sara, please, Sara." He was crying.

Sara put the car in drive and was gone.

Two nights and a million unanswered phone calls later, Sara pulled herself from the bed.

She found Kacee in tears. "What wrong, baby?"

"I want my Daddy." She sobbed into her teddy bear.

Sara picked up the phone and dialed Grissom. "Bellagio. Room 1179." She hung up.

Twenty minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Kacee ran to open it. "Who is it?"

"It's Daddy, Bunny Bear."

She yanked the door open with a shriek and flew into his arms.

Sara watched from across the room. Her heart was aching. He looked up and caught her eyes. "Sara, it wasn't what you think."

"I know."

"Then why didn't you come home?"

"I felt like a fool."

He moved across the room to where she stood. "I've missed you."

"Can we come back home?"

He closed the gap between his lips and hers. When the kiss broke the noticed that Kacee had fallen asleep.

Grissom laid her in the bed she'd been sleeping in. He closed the door behind her as he found Sara in the master bedroom of the suite. He took Sara into his arms. His mouth touched hers.

"Make love to me, Grissom."

Those were the last words spoken until sunrise the next day. Kacee's sleepy voice whispered, "Can we go home now?"

End Flashback

Ryan had dived into his cake with his hands and feet. Pictures galore were taken, including one perfect shot of Ryan feeding Kacee from his spoon before he fell asleep into his cake. Kacee had went home with Catherine for the night. Ryan was tucked snug into his bed.

After everyone left and the mess had been cleaned up, Sara sat in Grissom's lap. "I've got another present."

"You do?"

"But it isn't for Ryan." She kissed his neck.

"Oh? Do tell, my little vixen." He said as he lay her down and moved between her thighs.

"I'll give you a little hint. It takes nine months and cries a lot."

He kissed her mouth gently. "The best kinds of presents need tender loving care…and time." He placed a kiss on her stomach.

THE END

Thanks to those that stuck it out to the very end. I know it took me forever…Sorry…

Sassy


End file.
